Brooklyn, Son of a Trickster
by Night-Owl-06
Summary: This is what I think Gargoyles would be like if Puck was Brooklyn's biological father.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

43

Saga: "Brooklyn, Son of a Trickster"

Title: "Beginnings"

E-mail address:

Author: Night Owl

Disclaimer: The characters and places in "Gargoyles" and "Gargoyles: The Goliath

Chronicles" do not belong to me. I just enjoy them. I do not make any money from

this. Any original characters not already belonging to someone else, belong to me.

I don't mind sharing, but please ask first.

Summery: This is what I think "Gargoyles" would be like if Puck were Brooklyn's

biological father. This story is basically how Puck meets and falls in love with

Brooklyn's mom and is necessary for my future stories to make sense.

Note: This is my first story and sets things up for the rest of the saga. Also in

my version of "Gargoyles," all three races (humans, gargoyles, and Oberon's

children) are biologically compatible. No flames please!

"Beginnings"

- fall 940 A.D. somewhere in Scotland -

"Are you sure about this? Traveling alone is dangerous, even for our kind."

"Yes, Story Keeper, I'm sure. I just can't seem to find my right place in our

clan. I tend to hesitate in sparring practice, so I'd make a poor warrior. I

dislike hunting. My tracking skills leave much to be desired. We already have a

healer who is only one rookery above me in age. You are in fine health and will not

need an apprentice for many decades to come.

"If I leave, I can look for a clan where I might have, or be able to learn, skills

that would be of use to them.

"Please understand. I must try," said the younger gargoyle.

She had lovely long blond hair, a beaklike mouth, and growing from her head just

above her brow ridges, were a pair of long, slender horns. Her hide was the color

of dusty roses in the moonlight. Her wings were pale pink on the insides, deep

crimson on the outsides, and had little three clawed "hands" at the tops.

"Very well, have you spoken with our leader?" Story Keeper asked.

"Not yet. I was hoping that you might help me convince him that I need to do

this," replied the rose-colored female.

"Convince me that ye need to do what, lass?" a voice from behind them spoke up.

"Leader!" the rose-colored female gasped, jumping slightly. "I, um, was just . . .

"

"She wishes to go on a journey to seek out a clan to which her skills and

personality might be better suited. She also wishes to make this journey alone,"

Story Keeper clarified.

Looking at the rose-colored female, Leader asked, "Is that so?"

"Yes, Leader," responded the rose-colored female.

She couldn't quite bring herself to look her leader in the eye. So, she gazed

nervously at her feet instead.

"Hmm, and have ye considered the hazards of such a venture? Some human folk take

us for beasts, monsters, an' other such nonsense," Leader pointed out. He then

sighed, adding, "Even so, I canna' deny ye've been a wee bit out of sorts of late."

"Then, I can go?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Aye, ye can go. However, there be a few conditions," he informed the young

gargoyle.

"First," he said, "ye will need provisions. Next, ye'll not go alone. You will

take at least one other clan member, an' two of our more trustworthy human allies.

Tis your journey, so you may choose yuir traveling companions. There be no need to

rush about in making yuir preparations. Take a bit o' time tae think about what

ye'll need. Once ye've done all that, let me know an' I'll be sendin' ye on yuir

way. Oh, an' one last thing, you'll be in charge of yuir little group."

"Me?" the rose-colored female interrupted.

"Aye, tis yuir quest after all," Leader responded in a slightly amused tone, his

eyes twinkling in silent laughter.

"Thank you Leader!" the young gargoyle shouted, eagerness and excitement warring

with relief.

- 2 weeks later -

"Leader, my friends and I have our supplies gathered, packed, an' ready to go. The

humans, John and Jane, have volunteered their services an' are eagerly awaiting your

approval. My forest green, web-winged, rookery brother has also agreed to come, with

the hopes of finding an adventure or two. We've already spoken with John and Jane's

parents. They feel that going on this journey will help the twins learn more about

the world around us," the young dusty rose-colored gargoyle stated, hoping her

leader would be satisfied.

"You've chosen well, lass. I'm proud of ye. You've met all of the conditions I'd

set for ye. Go to yuir friends an' tell them I approve, and wish guid luck to the

lot of ya," the clan's leader informed the young female.

"Thank you so much!" she said, and with a sudden impulse, she gave her leader a

grateful hug.

- half an hour after speaking with Leader -

"He said he approves an' wishes us good luck!" the rose-colored female told her

friends excitedly.

"O.K. So do we leave now, or wait until after sunset tomorrow night?" John asked.

"Well, the sooner we leave, the sooner our adventures can begin," the young forest

green gargoyle piped up.

"True, but it's up to our rose-colored friend. Yuir leader put her in charge.

Remember? Besides, if it wasn't for her, none of us would be going," Jane pointed

out.

"I know," the web-winged male sighed.

"Then let's be off! There are only so many hours in a night after all," his

rose-colored rookery sister stated enthusiastically.

- as the travelers start out on their journey -

"So . . . any idea where we'll find other gargoyles? Or are we just going to

wander the countryside an' hope we bump into a clan somewhere along the way?" Jane

asked reasonably.

"Oh my, I hadn't thought of that!" the rose-colored gargoyle gasped with

embarrassment.

Her forest green rookery brother then suggested she just choose a direction, while

trying not to laugh. ~She didn't have to choose him for a traveling companion after

all.~

- about a week and a half into the journey -

"When's somethin' gonna happen?" complained the forest green gargoyle.

"Well, if you'd rather go home . . . " John began.

"No. It's just that I was hoping for an adventure, but nothing's happened as yet,"

the forest green male clarified in a defeated tone of voice.

"Cheer up! Something's bound to . . . Hey! What's that?" Jane responded.

"Where!?" the young web-winged gargoyle demanded.

"Over there!" Jane said, pointing her finger toward what she'd seen.

"Hey! I see it too! It looks like . . . a human, I think," the forest green

gargoyle declared.

"No, it can't be. Human ears are round, not pointed like yours," John observed.

"Human or not, he looks angry. Or maybe hurt," the young, rose-colored gargoyle

spoke up with concern in her voice. Then, gathering up her courage, she told her

friends, "I'm going to see if he could use some help, or just wants to be left

alone."

- 2 hours earlier -

Puck was in high spirits. It was a beautiful night. The moon was bright, and the

stars were shining. It was quiet, peaceful, and best of all . . . Lord Oberon

didn't need him for some errand or something. His mood was so good, in fact, that

he decided to walk on the ground. In his true form no less. Just for the shear

novelty of doing so.

It was a mistake! A very painful and embarrassing one! He'd been in such a good

mood he'd even begun to whistle. However, in his high spirits, he didn't pay any

attention to where he was stepping . . . and then, it happened! He stepped right

into it. A trap! An IRON trap! The kind humans used for trapping animals.

Animals! Puck was furious. On top of every thing else, it hurt very badly!

After about two hours of alternately struggling to free himself, fuming about his

situation, and even crying with despair, he heard a rustling noise in the distance.

Soon after, he heard voices talking. About him! He looked in the direction of the

voices, only to see a very strange group of "people." Some humans and gargoyles.

~Together? ~ What a strange thought. He just glared at them. Anger, fear, and

hope warring for dominance in his expression. Then one of the gargoyles approached

him. ~Was that concern in her beak like face, or was it something else?~ He didn't

know, and wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Are, are you all right? Are you hurt? If there's anything I can do . . . " the

rose-colored gargoyle inquired, uncertain of how this stranger might respond. As

she got closer, she noticed that the stranger's leg seemed to be caught somehow. At

first she couldn't tell how the stranger's leg was caught, then he shifted a little,

and she saw it. It looked like one of those sharp toothed iron traps that some

humans would use to catch larger, and often more dangerous prey. She felt sorry for

the stranger. ~Getting caught in something like that must be awfully painful.~

Cautiously, the rose-colored female came up to the stranger and said, "Here, let me

help you. Don't be frightened. I promise to be as careful an' gentle as possible.

Now hold still while I get this nasty thing off yuir leg."

"Why, what do you want in return? Riches, power, glory?" Puck demanded

vehemently.

"Now why should I be wantin' somethin' in return? Ye look to be needin' a bit o'

help. I'm here. An' willin' tae help ye. That's if you'll let me, o' course," she

responded.

The young gargoyle was surprised at the stranger. ~Didn't he know that gargoyles

protect? Couldn't he understand helping someone in need was the gargoyle way?

Besides, what use could a gargoyle possibly have for the things he'd mentioned?~

"Are you sure you don't want anything for helping me? I'd be in your debt, there

must be something," Puck persisted.

"I don't think so, but if ye like, my friends an' I can take guid care of you til

yuir well enough to take care o' yuirself," the rose-colored female answered.

"Thank you," Puck said, feeling both surprise and relief.

"Yuir welcome," the rose-colored gargoyle told him with a smile.

The rose-colored female took the stranger's thanks as permission to help him. She

then proceeded to carefully and gently remove the iron trap from his leg. He winced

with pain as she freed his leg, fortunately it didn't take very long to remove the

trap. Once the trap was off, the rose-colored gargoyle noticed that where the iron

trap's teeth had cut into the stranger's leg, he looked as if he'd been burned!

"Oh my! Burn marks!? How could cold iron possibly burn someone?" the rose-colored

gargoyle asked, shock and concern filling her voice.

"My kind are vulnerable to iron," Puck stated with resignation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I hope those burns heal swiftly, they look painful,"

the young female told him.

"I've never met anyone quite like you before. It's nice to meet someone who'll

help a fay . . . " Puck began.

"Fay?" she queried.

"My kind, or at least one of the more common names used to refer to my race," Puck

explained. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "Speaking of names, mine's

Puck. What's yours?"

"My kind have no names," the rose-colored female informed him.

"Why not?" Puck asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, we don't really need them," she answered.

"Why? My kind all have names. Most of us have more than one, and the last time I

checked, humans all have names too," Puck argued.

The rose-colored gargoyle thought about what Puck said. She shrugged and told him,

"We all look different," Then she inquired, "Does it truly matter? If so, what can be

done?"

Puck thought for a moment, then answered, "I guess not, but I think I'd like to

give you a name, if nothing else. Besides, I've never met anyone who'd help one of

my kinds without any thought of reward. Not to mention that I'm a complete stranger

and a powerful being with enough magic to make your fondest dreams and wishes come

true."

"If your magic is so powerful, then why did you not use it to free yourself?" the

young female wanted to know.

Puck hesitated for a few moments, then seeing no hostility or greed, merely

curiosity and concern, he decided to give her a more detailed explanation of his

race's vulnerability to iron.

After hearing Puck tell her about the various ways iron could be used against his

race, the young female gargoyle worriedly inquired, "Does this mean your burns

won't heal?"

Too surprised at her continued concern to do anything else, he answered honestly,

"No, they'll heal. It'll just take time."

"Well then, would ye like me an' my friends tae stick around and take care of ye

till yuir well again? It wouldna be any trouble," the rose-colored gargoyle gently

repeated her earlier offer.

"Um, I guess. Just who are your friends anyway?" Puck replied.

"Hey everyone! Come over here, there's someone I'd like the lot o' ya tae meet!"

the young female shouted to her friends.

"Are you sure it's safe?" her rookery brother asked.

"Safe!? Just a few minutes ago you were complaining that nothing interesting was

happening!" John reminded his forest green friend teasingly.

The young web-winged gargoyle glared at his friend and stuck his tongue out at him

in the human gesture of annoyance.

Rolling her eyes at the two of them, Jane walked right up to the stranger, extended

her hand, and said, "Hi, my name's Jane. The boys you see over there are first my

twin brother, John, an' second, the forest green gargoyle, who is the rose-colored

gargoyle's rookery brother."

"Mine's Puck. Let me guess, the gargoyle doesn't have a name," Puck responded as

he accepted the offered hand.

"Of course not," the web-winged male answered. As an afterthought he added, "Why

would I?"

"Well, what am I supposed to call you if I want to talk to you but not some other

gargoyle? Yell, 'Hey you!'?" Puck demanded.

"If names mean that much to you . . . I suppose there's no harm in me an' my

rookery brother taking names for ourselves," the young female gargoyle spoke up

soothingly.

"If we're gonna have names, then what would be guid ones?" the young web-winged

male inquired.

"How about 'Greenie' for you, an' 'Red' fer yuir rookery sister?" John suggested

somewhat teasingly.

The forest green gargoyle glared at John and said, "I don't think so."

Puck thought for a few moments, turned so that he was directly facing the female

gargoyle and told her, "I think I'd like to call you Night Rose. Your coloring

reminds me of dusty roses in the moonlight. Besides, I think it suits you."

"Hmm, Night Rose. I like it. Thank you," the newly named Night Rose responded.

"I like it too. Night Rose is a lovely name. Now that I think about it, our

web-winged friend's coloring reminds me of forest glens. Why don't we call him

Glen?" Jane commented.

"Glen huh? I think I like it. Besides, it's a lot better than 'Greenie', more

dignified too, O.K. I'll be 'Glen' from now on," the newly dubbed Glen remarked.

"Now that you gargoyles each have a name, it will be much easier to hold

conversations with you," Puck informed Glen and Night Rose.

- 3 nights later -

"Are you sure ye can walk on it?" Night Rose asked anxiously.

"Of course! Look, I can even jump up and down," Puck replied.

Puck couldn't decide whether he should be pleased or annoyed with Night Rose. She

was obviously concerned, but he felt fine. His leg had healed quite nicely under

the care of Night Rose and her friends.

"I'm fine. Really," Puck insisted.

"Well, in that case, we should be going," Night Rose concluded.

She would miss Puck. He was funny, liked her singing, and seamed to enjoy her

sense of humor as well.

"Going? So soon? Don't you at least want to celebrate my return to good health

with me?" Puck inquired.

He had gotten to like these travelers during the course of his recovery. Now they

were going to leave. He really knew that they were only going to stay long enough

to take care of him while he healed. It hadn't occurred to him when he'd accepted

their help that he might grow fond of their company. Humans and gargoyles were so

short lived compared to his race and tended to have little if any magic. Yet these

seemingly ordinary travelers had offered him help and friendship with no strings or

conditions attached. This group was the most open minded bunch of people he could

think of. Puck found himself wishing he hadn't gotten well quite so fast.

"Thanks for offering, but we don't know how far we still have to travel to find

another clan of gargoyles. I've really enjoyed getting to know you. We all have.

I can only hope you feel the same," John informed Puck, hoping he wouldn't be

offended.

"Hmm, in that case, maybe I could tag along. Who knows, I might even be able to

find a way to repay all of you for your kindness," Puck suggested brightly.

"Sounds guid to me," John said agreeably.

"Me too! And our clan leader never said that we couldn't add new people to our

group," Glen added.

"It's up to you Night Rose. Can he join our group, or would you prefer we continue

our journey without him?" Jane asked reasonably.

Night Rose didn't even have to think twice about it.

"Welcome to our little band of travelers!" she announced enthusiastically.

- beginning of winter 940 A.D. -

"I hope we can find a gargoyle friendly town or inn to spend the winter. I don't

want to be without shelter when the storms come," Jane said.

"What if we can't?" Glen asked.

"Then we'll build our own place. If we all work together, it shouldn't take too

long," suggested John.

"Why don't we do that anyway?" Puck asked.

"Hmm, if everyone helps out, and we start now, we should have a nice shelter ready

before the first big storm," Night Rose told her friends.

- night of the first big storm -

"Whew, we finished this just in time!" Glen exclaimed as a huge storm raged outside

the shelter he and his friends had built.

"Well, as long as we have to be inside anyway, I know a few games we can play,"

Jane told everyone.

- beginning of spring 941 A.D. -

John noticed his friends seemed to be a lot closer than they had been at the

beginning of winter. He couldn't help smiling as he watched Puck holding hands with

Night Rose, and Jane was doing the same with Glen. He wondered if any of them were

even aware that they were doing so. ~Doubtful,~ he thought. Thinking further, John

speculated that the couples were falling in love. He also believed that if asked,

they would most likely blush and deny any such thing.

"I think we should take advantage of this nice weather and . . ." John began.

"Have a picnic!" Puck interrupted.

"What a wonderful idea," Night Rose, Jane, and Glen all agreed thoughtfully.

~That settles it,~ thought John, ~they're definitely in love.~

- late spring, early summer 941 A.D. (daytime) -

John was weeding the garden he'd started when he realized no one was in any hurry

to leave. Looking up from his work, he was surprised to see a group of strangers

approaching.

"Hello there!" John shouted in greeting.

A finely clad gentleman came forward, briefly looked John over, then asked, "Is

your father home? Or are you the man of this house?"

"My father's not the man o' this house. My friends an' I built it to winter over

in. I know we've been staying a wee bit longer than we first planed, but if yuir

wantin' us ta leave we'll go shortly after sunset," John stated calmly.

"Oh, it's nothin' like that. We were just hopin' for a meal an' a place to rest

for a while before continuin' on our journey," the gentleman replied in an amused

tone.

"An' who might 'we' be?" John cautiously inquired

"Ah, permit me to introduce myself an' my fine children. First I'd like ye tae

meet my lovely daughters, Hanna an' her younger sister Katie. Next is my fine,

strong, son Jason. As for myself, I be Jeffery MacDougan," the gentleman responded

courteously.

After introducing himself and his children, Jeffery politely asked with whom he

might be speaking.

"I'm John," came the reply.

"Ahh, a fine name," Jeffery said, nodding to himself.

"What about yuir friends? You said you had some. An' ye didna tell us yuir last

name! Don't ye have one?" Jeffery's son piped up.

John couldn't help smiling with amusement. ~This lad is a bright, clever, and

enthusiastic one. Hmm, reminds me a bit o' myself an' Glen,~ he thought. Aloud

John answered, "Aye, I've a last name. It's MacArthur. As for my friends, they'll

be getting up later. If you'd like, the lot o' ye can spend the night here an' I

can introduce ya to my friends this evening."

"May we father? Please?" Jason pleaded.

"Yes father, may we?" his sisters also entreated of their father.

"It's been a long ride," Katie rationalized.

"We could use the rest, an' he did offer dinner," Hanna added.

Taking John's invitation and his children's desire to accept it under careful

consideration, Jeffery announced, "Verra well lad, we accept yuir offer."

- sunset and dinner/supper/breakfast that evening -

John introduced the MacDougans to his sister Jane first. He was about to introduce

them to Puck (who had shifted into a humanized version of himself upon seeing some

strange humans talking with John outside) when the sound of stone cracking began.

"What's wrong with the statues?" Katie asked with concern. She had noticed that

the stone figures were developing cracks and looked as if they would either fall

apart or get up and start moving around at any moment.

"Nothin', just watch!" Puck scolded. Then almost as an afterthought he added, "By

the way I'm Peter Fox, a traveling bard and minstrel. You can call me Peter."

With loud yawns that sounded more like roars to those who'd never encountered

waking gargoyles before, the two 'statues' stretched and shook off their stone

'skin'. Next the two 'statues' looked about briefly to take in their surroundings.

They soon noticed that there were three more people around than usual.

"Hey Night Rose, Glen, I'd like tae introduce ya to the MacDougans. I'll start

with their father, his name is Jeffery. His son's name is Jason. Jeffery's

daughters are Katie an' her older sister, Hanna. Jeffery, Hanna, Katie, Jason, I'd

like ya tae meet our gargoyle friends. Night Rose is the red female, an' the green

male is Glen. They're both guid people," John stated.

"Wow! Do they do that every night?" Hanna responded with awe in her voice.

"Aye, an' we can also speak for ourselves," Night Rose answered in an amused tone.

Puck and Glen snickered at this.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," Hanna apologized.

"Don't worry about it too much. I think that they're more amused than offended,"

Jane spoke up reassuringly. Then looking directly at Glen, she added, "Aren't

you?"

"Aye, ye might say that," Glen agreed while trying not to laugh.

John and his friends then offered to tell the MacArthurs about their travels and

how they ended up building a winter shelter that they never gotten around to

leaving, if the MacDougans would tell them about their travels in return.

- later that night -

"So, how long do ya plan on staying here before you continue yuir search for other

gargoyle clans?" Jeffery asked the four youths he and his children had befriended.

"Um . . ." Glen said.

"We, uh . . ." Night Rose began, looking guiltily at her feet.

"Hadn't thought about it?" Peter suggested, finishing Night Rose's sentence for

her.

"Well, if it's all right with father, maybe you could travel with us. If ya want

to that is. At least as far as the town that we're headed to tae find possible

husbands for my sisters. That's why we're traveling at this time of year. I came

along to help protect Katie an' Hanna. You might even find other gargoyles there.

I mean, tha's why you started yuir journey anyway. Isn't it?" Jason piped up.

"Yes, you'd be welcome company. An' there is safety in numbers, even if it meant

traveling at night to accommodate Glen an' Night Rose's method of sleep," Hanna

added reasonably.

- in town several nights later -

"Why is everyone staring?" Night Rose whispered nervously to Peter.

"Maybe they're just not used to seeing gargoyles," he whispered back to her in what

he hoped were reassuring tones.

With a considerable amount of effort, Night Rose and Glen managed to convince the

townsfolk that they were peaceful and meant no harm. It helped that Jane, John, the

MacDougans, and Puck (in his human guise of Peter Fox) all spoke well of them.

As time went by, the townsfolk slowly began to accept the two young gargoyles and

believe in their peaceful intentions. While the humans in town became more

accepting of their gargoyle guests, the feelings between Puck and Night Rose were

growing stronger. The same thing was happening between Glen and Jane (not that

ether couple realized or would admit it). John was developing feelings for someone

as well. Her name was Hanna MacArthur.

- a few months after arriving/settling in town -

John had asked her father's permission, and proposed to Hanna. She said yes, and

they were wed soon after. With some help from Jane, Glen, Night Rose, and even

Peter, they built a small, homey cottage for themselves and their future children.

About a month after moving into her new home with her husband John, Hanna noticed

something interesting. Her sister-in-law and Glen seemed to be growing closer each

day. ~Or rather each night,~ Hanna mentally corrected herself. The same thing

appeared to be happening between Peter and Night Rose. Finally, she decided to ask

her husband about it.

"Aye, it's a wee bit hard tae miss," John commented in response to his wife's

question. He then expressed an observation of his own, "You know, if they were all

the same species they'd probably be married by now."

"So, how do we help them? Anyone can see the love developing between those two

couples," Hanna persisted.

"Anyone but them," John muttered. After receiving a stern glare from his wife, he

hastily (and consolingly) added, "Let's see what we can do."

- early spring 947 A.D. about an hour after sunset -

It had taken several years, but with the subtle (and sometimes not so subtle)

support and encouragement from John and Hanna, two unusual couples had finally

admitted their feelings of love for each other. Now they were getting married.

While in his human guise of Peter Fox, Puck had proposed to Night Rose during the

town's winter solstice celebration. She'd accepted with an enthusiastic hug that he

almost thought she might accidentally crush him to death. He'd survived it though.

At about the same time, Glen nervously asked Jane if she would like to be his mate.

She accepted with a happy smile and suggested a spring wedding. Both couples ended

up telling John and Hanna their good news at about the same time. Smiling at their

friends' announcements, they had recommended that the two couples be wed on the same

night since they had become engaged on the same night. Liking the idea, the friends

arranged for a double wedding on the first warm and clear night of spring. Now that

night had arrived and the two couples were nervously getting ready to take their

vows. It would be a human style ceremony.

- several hours after the double wedding ceremonies -

"We did it! We actually did it!" Glen shouted enthusiastically.

"Yes, an' the townsfolk seem to supportive of our marriage an' Puck, uh, Peter and

Night Rose's marriage as well," Jane responded, hoping that no one had noticed her

brief slip.

"So, let's take advantage of the town's good mood and celebrate our new status as

married couples while we can," Peter advised, a bit of his Puckish personality

showing through.

- late spring, early summer 947 A.D. daytime -

Puck was in his human form and had just finished composing a song for his wife,

Night Rose, when Jane walked in saying that she had wonderful news. He had asked

her what this news was. Jane then told him that she and Night Rose were pregnant.

Puck was shocked to say the least.

"Are you serious? Both of you? You're sure? How long have you known? Why hasn't

Night Rose said anything? Does Glen know? How did it happen? For that matter, how

is it even possible? Glen and Night Rose are gargoyles, I'm one of Oberon's

children, and you, you're a human!"

- five minutes after Jane's announcement -

Jane could hear the increasing panic in her friend's voice as he began asking

questions, and even pointed out that they were from different races.

"Whoa, calm down. Night Rose and I began to suspect our condition a couple of

weeks ago when I missed my monthly flow, an' she realized that we'd both been eating

a bit more than usual and steadily gaining weight as well. Talking it over, we

decided to wait for a couple of weeks. If our weights an' appetites were still on

the increase by then, we'd go see the local healer. Yesterday evening we did just

that. You an' Glen were out in the woods for most of that night. The healer said

that we were both in fine health for women in the early stages of being with child," Jane explained.

"Who are the fathers?" Peter couldn't help asking with a hint of anxiety lingering

in his voice.

"Don't worry! You're the only possible father of Night Rose's child, and Glen is

the only one for mine," Jane stated in firm, reassuring tones.

"But, how . . .?" Peter began.

"I guess our races have more in common than any of us realized. Not that it's a

bad thing," Jane answered. She smiled, then added, "I can hardly wait to see the

look on Glen's face when I tell him that I'm carrying his child."

- winter 948 A.D. about a week into the new year -

It was a beautiful, crisp, clear night. Though not an entirely calm or quiet one.

It had started out normally enough. Night Rose and Glen had awoken with the usual

yawns (which sounded more like roars to non-gargoyles) and scattering of stone skin.

However, as they were preparing to glide down from the roof of the small home that

they shared with their mates Peter and Jane, Night Rose suddenly gasped, grabbing

her rookery brother's shoulder for balance as she felt the first contraction pushing

her egg down and out. It was time to lay.

"Are you O.K.?" Glen inquired, giving his rookery sister a concerned look.

"Yes, just give me a moment," she replied.

Night Rose took several deep breaths, then spread her wings and carefully glided to

the ground. Glen quickly followed her down.

"Um . . . Glen, Night Rose? One of you might want to go get the healer," Peter

said as soon as he saw them come through the door.

"Why?" Glen queried.

At almost the same time, Night Rose asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Jane's about to give birth," Peter nervously informed

his friends.

"I'll go!" Glen volunteered. Putting action to words, he left to get the healer.

The healer was a little bit surprised to find Glen knocking at his door. Still, he

knew that the gargoyle wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. It didn't take long

to find out why Glen had come.

Upon returning with the healer, Glen noticed that something was different. "Hey,

what happened to Peter?" he asked, looking at the prone form on the floor.

"Just after you left, Night Rose also went into labor," Jane answered in gasps

between contractions.

"An' apparently fainted, unable to deal with th' both o' ya bein' in labor," the

healer concluded.

Night Rose and Jane nodded their heads in agreement. Glen covered his mouth and

tried not to laugh.

- several hours later -

"Well, while I'm not that surprised at Night Rose laying an egg . . . I hadn't

expected Jane to lay one," the healer stated as calmly as he could. Then, looking

directly at the group of new parents he added, "So far as I can tell, both eggs are

healthy and so are their mothers. As long as the eggs aren't harmed while they're

incubating, they should hatch just fine when the time is right."

"When will that be?" asked a still slightly damp Peter. Glen had revived him

earlier by dumping a bucket of cold water on him.

"Hmm, given their mixed heritage, it's a bit hard tae say. After all, human

children are normally born live. At a guess, I'd say anywhere between now an'

however long it would normally take a purely gargoyle child to sufficiently develop

within the egg to hatch on its own," the healer replied honestly.

- afternoon the following day -

Jane was resting in bed. Night Rose was locked in stone sleep beside the

fireplace, a short but safe distance from the eggs. Glen was locked in stone sleep

at the foot of Jane's bed, and Peter, who had changed back into Puck (Peter's true

form) after the healer had left, was happily fussing over the eggs when there was a

knock at the door.

Puck instantly changed back into his human form. Then, gently setting down the egg

he'd been holding, he answered the door. It was John and his family.

"John, it's good to see you! I see you brought Hanna and the kids," Peter greeted

his friend enthusiastically.

"Yep, we were wondrin' if Jane or Night Rose've delivered yet," John told him.

"Both of them have."

"When?"

"Last night, and the eggs are fine."

"EGGS!?"

"Yes, eggs. Jane and Night Rose each delivered one."

"Yuir kidding! Right?"

"Nope. The healer thought that Jane would've had a live birth since she's human,

but she laid an egg like Night Rose," Peter stated firmly. He then told John and

his family about that night's events.

After listening to Peter's retelling of last night's excitement, Hanna decided that

her friend's children needed their own baby blankets. ~They wouldn't stay eggs

forever, after all,~ she reasoned to herself.

- one month later, early evening just after sunset -

"Here you go. It took longer than I thought, but they're done. I made these baby

blankets for when your children hatch. I wasn't sure what colors would be best, so

I finally chose to make one red an' one green. I hope you don't mind. I wasn't

sure how long it would take before the kids hatch, or if they'd have sharp claws

like Glen and Night Rose, so I made sure to use only the strongest an' most durable

materials I could find, trade for, buy, or make that would still be soft enough for

babies to cuddle into. I also died them myself," Hanna informed Night Rose, Peter,

Jane, and Glen as she presented a pair of finely woven blankets made of soft, yet

extremely durable materials.

"Thank you Hanna, they're very beautiful!" Night Rose declared in awe.

"Yes Hanna, we truly appreciate this. It's most generous of you to go to such an

effort for us an' our children. Thank you," Jane added, a little more calmly but

just as impressed.

"Yuir welcome," Hanna responded with an extremely pleased expression on her face.

- early fall 952 A.D. nighttime -

Peter was holding his and Night Rose's egg lovingly as Night Rose came in from

gathering wild berries.

"You seem thoughtful tonight my love," Night Rose commented.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just that I can sense our child's magic potential, even in my human

form, and he hasn't even hatched yet. I'd like to teach him to develop the magic

I've been sensing within him whenever I'm near his egg," Peter responded.

"Are ye sure it's a lad an' not a lass?" Night Rose inquired of her mate.

"I'm sure. I can tell because sometimes I can talk to him telepathically if he's

awake," Peter told her.

Sighing, Night Rose said, "I was hoping our child could learn to be a great

warrior."

"Well," Peter remarked, "maybe he could learn about both the ways of magic and of

the warrior. After all, our son is as much a gargoyle as a being of magic, and both

aspects of his heritage are well worth developing, my love."

"Aye, that's true enough," Night Rose agreed, nuzzling her mate affectionately.

Suddenly, Glen came running in on all fours. "Quick! Get the eggs, I'll get Jane

and . . ." Glen began.

"Wait, what's going on?" Night Rose interrupted.

"Bandits! A whole horde of them, an' they're destroyin' anyone or anythin' that

gets in their way! I had just caught a couple o' rabbits near the river when I saw

them. There were way too many of them for me tae take on alone, so I came back to

town as fast as I could. I told the human who leads this town what I saw as soon as

I got back. He ordered that the entire town be evacuated as swiftly as possible. He

also said to spread the word, especially to families with young children or elderly

individuals who would be helpless against them. I've already told John an' his

family. So hurry up, let's GO!" Glen explained in a rush.

- at a neighboring town several nights later -

"No. Accepting the human refugees from our neighboring town is one thing, they're

people and our fellow men. But GARGOYLES!? With EGGS no less! NO! They're

dangerous beasts, monsters who'll do who knows what if we let them stay. We don't

want their kind here," the local town's counsel stated adamantly.

Night Rose could hardly believe her ears. The humans of this town acted as if they

automatically considered gargoyles a threat just for being gargoyles. This would NOT

be a good place to raise hatchlings even if the town's leader decided to let them

stay. They would have to move on.

"Guess this means we go back to being travelers again," Glen observed with a sigh.

"I agree, but this time we have helpless eggs to protect as we go," Jane pointed

out.

"But that's not fair! Night Rose an' Glen are guid people. The children growing

in the eggs are totally helpless an' once they hatched they would still be harmless

babies, " Hanna objected.

"Mama, does this mean we have to keep looking for a new home?" Hanna and John's

oldest son asked.

"Not at all lad. We don't object to you an' your family, we just can't have

monsters roaming about at night," the town's leader explained in tones that he hoped

would reassure the boy.

"It's all right Robbie, you an' your clan don't have tae go. Only Glen, myself,

and the eggs. Peter, you an' Jane don't have to leave either," Night Rose stated

calmly, but sadly.

"I'm coming with you. I'm not about to stay anywhere that gargoyles are

unwelcome!" Jane declared angrily.

"I'm coming with you, too, and as long as we're going to be traveling again anyway

. . . lets make it a new quest to find other gargoyles. This time, it will be so

we'll have a safe place for the eggs to hatch, and the resulting children to grow up

to be the best PEOPLE they can," Peter announced firmly.

"I agree, we need a safe place for the eggs to hatch an' the hatchlings to grow up.

The safest place would be in a large gargoyle clan's rookery," Night Rose stated.

- a few nights into the journey of their new quest -

"Night Rose, Glen, Jane, I have a little problem. I'm being summoned by my Lord,

Oberon. I have to go, but I don't want to. I don't know if I could find you again

without some way to keep in touch," Puck told his wife and friends.

"You must do what you must do. If that means leaving when yuir leader calls, I

understand. Should we wait for ye, or can you use yuir magic tae keep track of us?"

Night Rose replied.

"That last question provides the answer!" Puck exclaimed with an enthusiastic snap

of his fingers. Puck concentrated briefly, uttering a small chant, and created a

small and simple looking silvery bracelet. He offered it to Night Rose, then

explained, "When you wear this bracelet, whether you are stone or flesh, I'll always

be able to find you."

"Thank you. Travel safely my love!" Night Rose responded.

"You're welcome, my lovely Night Rose. May you find what you seek," Puck said in

fair well.

- late summer 953 A.D. about an hour after sunset -

"I'm ba-ack!" Puck exclaimed in an excited sing song voice as he appeared right in

front of Night Rose. She leapt forward and embraced him in a warm hug, wrapping her

wings and arms around him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in an equally warm

return hug.

"I missed you while I was gone."

"I missed you too."

"Any luck finding other gargoyles?" Puck asked.

"Not yet," Glen answered with a sigh.

"We think there might be a gargoyle clan farther north though," Jane added.

"Then let's go! By the way, how are the eggs doing?" Puck responded.

"They're doing quite well. We managed to keep them warm enough throughout the

winter

season. Still, I hope we can find a welcoming clan of gargoyles before next

winter," Night Rose answered.

- about a week later -

"Traveling gargoyles, with eggs, never thought I'd see the day . . . Sorry, no

offense meant, but the gargoyles over at Castle Wyvern don't usually go beyond their

home territory, an' never with eggs."

"But there are gargoyles here?" Night Rose asked the human, unable to keep the

hopeful tone from her voice.

"Not here exactly, they live at Castle Wyvern. I've occasionally seen them in the

skies on clear nights, but if yuir lookin' tae join their clan you'll need tae go to

the castle an' speak with their leader. That's at least a day's journey on foot from

here," the man clarified. He then added, "Since you'll be travlin' at night, you'll

most likely see some of them as you near the Castle."

Night Rose, Peter, Glen, and Jane were glad to learn of a local clan of gargoyles,

but were disappointed that they still had so much farther to go.

"If it'll help, the lot o' ye can stay here an' rest until sunset tomorrow night.

That way you'll be able to start out fully rested," the man offered on seeing the

disappointed expressions on the faces of the odd group of travelers.

After discussing it briefly with her friends, Night Rose decided to accept the

human's offer.

- the following night, just after sunset -

"Thank you for yuir kind an' generous hospitality," said Night Rose.

"Glad tae be o' service. Guid luck, an' have a safe journey!" the man replied

good-naturedly.

- approaching Castle Wyvern with just a little over an hour left before sunrise -

"Whoa, take a look at the size of that castle!" Jane exclaimed.

"I'd almost forgotten how guid it feels to be near so many other gargoyles," Glen

remarked.

"I know what you mean," Night Rose agreed.

"Do you think they'll let us stay to hatch and raise our eggs?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure they will. Gargoyles live to protect, an' our eggs could certainly use

protection," Jane stated optimistically.

Just as Jane finished her statement, the weary travelers heard a voice from the

castle call out, "Who goes there!?"

Startled, Peter looked up from the conversation and answered, "We do."

"Oh? An' who might 'we' be then?" another voice demanded. Also, the new voice

sounded older and wiser than the first one.

"We are four weary travelers, six, if you count our eggs," Night Rose responded,

hoping this wouldn't take too long. She didn't want to be out in the open with no

place to safely hide the eggs when the sun rose.

"Eggs? As in gargoyle eggs?" asked yet another voice.

"Yes, gargoyle eggs. May we approach the castle? Or should we seek shelter

elsewhere? Please decide quickly, the sun will rise in a little less than an hour.

If you choose to send us on our way, we'll need time to find a safe place to rest for

the day," Glen spoke up. ~I hope they let us stay,~ he thought with great concern.

A bearded brown gargoyle soon glided down to the small group of tired travelers.

He then introduced himself as the leader of the Wyvern gargoyle clan. "Now tell me,

why would th' lot o' ye be travlin' with gargoyle eggs?" the Wyvern clan leader

asked.

"Because we had no other choice. Please, let us at least spend the day here.

We'll gladly give you a more detailed explanation tomorrow night after sunset," Jane

answered.

"Hmm, verra well. Ye can stay. I'll speak with th' castle guard about lettin' th'

lot o' ye in fer th' day. It'll just take a minute or two," the clan leader informed

the weary group.

- a couple of hours after sunset the following night -

"And that's how we ended up traveling here with our eggs," Night Rose concluded.

"Tha's an interestin' story ye have there. Still, it sounds as if yuir eggs are

about the same age as the current clutch in our rookery. I canna say I like th'

idea o' eggs bein' carried about. 'Specially with winter jus' a few months away,"

the Wyvern clan leader commented.

"So, does that mean we can stay?" Glen asked.

"Are ye willin' tae join our clan an' abide by th' clan's rules an' laws?" the

Wyvern clan leader countered.

"Yes, we are!" Night Rose, Glen, Jane, and Peter responded simultaneously.

The brown skinned leader raised a brow ridge questioningly and asked, "Th' lot o'

ya?" He was taken aback when they all nodded vigorously in conformation. "Well,

now. . ." the Wyvern clan leader began as he stroked his beard contemplatively, "if

yuir sure." Night Rose, Peter, Glen, and Jane all leaned forward, intent on what

his final answer would be. "There's only one thing I can do. I here by officially

welcome th' lot o' ye into th' clan. From this night forward, th' four o' ye an'

yuir eggs are full members of this clan. Go ahead an' place yuir eggs in th'

rookery with the rest o' th' clutch. Yuir children are now ours, an' ours are now

yours. After all, eggs an' hatchlings belong to th' entire clan, an' ye're all clan

now," he declared.

"Thank you Leader!" Night Rose exclaimed, impulsively giving her new leader a

grateful hug. "Ye won't regret this, I promise," she added enthusiastically.

The leader's eyes sparkled with amusement as he replied, "Ach, off with ye now

lass. Ye've got eggs tae place in th' rookery. Remember?"

- in the rookery at Castle Wyvern 958 A.D. around midnight -

Jane and Night Rose were on rookery duty for the night.

"Look, they're rocking! Do ye think it's time?" Jane whispered excitedly to Night

Rose.

"Yes an' what with tha' bein' th' case, I'd best go fetch th' rest o' th' rookery

mothers," Night Rose responded.

"Before ye go, I have tae ask. How many o' th' hatchlings do ye think'll be males

an' how many females?" Jane inquired.

On her way out, Night Rose replied, "Does it matter? Our clan'll be much larger

before th' night's through." As an after thought she added, "This is sooo

exciting!"

Night Rose swiftly went about the castle and grounds informing the other rookery

mothers of the imminent hatching. It didn't take long for the mothers to gather at

the rookery doors, enter, and position themselves strategically about the eggs.

That way they could quickly clean and feed each new hatchling as it emerged from the

shell.

- later that night -

The eggs had all hatched. The now sleeping hatchlings had all been cleaned and

fed. It was now safe to introduce the newest generation of gargoyles to their older

clan siblings. They would be allowed to enter the rookery a few at a time, so they

wouldn't startle or disturb their younger clan sibs.

Peter and Glen went in last. Waiting their turn hadn't been easy, but there were a

few things Peter felt he needed to discuss with only Glen, Jane, and Night Rose

present. Since the hatchlings were sleeping and too little to care even if they had

been awake, they didn't count. The rest of the clan however, was another story.

Peter just didn't feel comfortable about voicing his concerns in front of them. As

the last group of gargoyles that were ahead of Glen and Peter left the rookery, they

finally went in. The other mothers had left the rookery along with the last group of

gargoyles that had gone in, since it wasn't their night for rookery duty and the

hatchlings wouldn't be hungry again for another couple of hours at least. Upon

entering the rookery, Peter looked around briefly. Seeing that the only people left

in the rookery were himself, Night Rose, Jane, Glen, and the sleeping hatchlings, he

changed into his true form and said, "Whew, I thought they'd never leave." Noticing

his friends' expressions, Puck hastily added, "No offense intended. The gargoyles in

this clan are good people, it's just that there are a few things we need to talk

about that should be kept between the four of us."

"Such as?" Night Rose inquired of her mate.

"Well," Puck began, as he looked at the red hatchling in her arms. The hatchling

was a male that strongly resembled Night Rose, but with hair as white as Pucks.

Puck could sense the magic potential within the sleeping child. He knew without

even asking that this was his and Night Rose's son. "I want to train our son in his

magical heritage, to fully develop his potential, encourage his magic to grow," Puck

continued.

"So? Ye've said as much before we even knew about this clan," Jane spoke up.

Puck sighed and said, "I've been thinking about that, so I've been discreetly

observing the various people around the castle. There is a sorcerer here who calls

himself the Archmage, he's quite powerful. Unfortunately, he also seems to be a

greedy and power hungry individual. I don't want him to discover our son has the

magic of the third race flowing in his veins. If the Archmage ever learned this, he

would not hesitate to use our son for his own purposes. I don't want our son to be

ignorant of his magical heritage though, so I want to train him secretly. This

would be for his own protection. No one aside from the four of us are to know about

his magical abilities, or his lessons regarding them."

"What about the clan? I'm not sure I like the idea o' keeppin' secrets from 'em,"

Glen objected.

"No one. It isn't the clan that I don't trust, it's the Archmage. I don't want

him to overhear a conversation and learn of this little one's abilities, even by

accident," Puck stated firmly.

"Well, I think yuir son'd be safer if our clan leader was aware of his mixed

heritage. I also think growin' up'd be easier on 'im if he had someone his own age

he could talk to about anything, including his magic," Jane put in. As an

afterthought, she added, "Glen and I have a son too, an' I'm holdin' 'im right now.

He'd be a guid choice since he's also got a mixed heritage. Th' others wouldna have

tae know."

"Hmm, I suppose . . . all right," Puck conceded. He then added firmly, "But no one

else. Are we all agreed?"

"Agreed," Puck's wife and friends replied.

- the fallowing night -

Night Rose, Peter, Glen, and Jane invited their clan leader to join them for a

light snack and some conversation down on the beach near the base of the cliffs. He

came alone as the four younger, though no longer newest clan members had requested.

Though odd, the request sounded harmless enough. He didn't expect them to tell him

what they did. The four friends told the clan leader of Peter Fox's true identity

and the full story of their travels, including their children's hybrid natures and

Puck's desire to teach his son the ways of magic.

Feeling concerned about what he had just learned, the leader of the Wyvern gargoyle

clan asked, "What o' the lad's gargoyle heritage, an' th' promise ye made when ye

joined the clan?"

Puck's answer was immediate, "I don't want to take my son away from the clan, I

just want to teach him about the magic he inherited from me. I want to keep his

magic lessons and abilities secret to protect him from the Archmage. I also want

him to openly learn the ways of his mother's race. She and I had been talking about

this the night that the town we'd settled in had to be evacuated. At the time, I saw

no reason why our son couldn't learn the ways of both our races and I still don't. I

felt then as I feel now, that both aspects of his heritage are worth developing."

"How do I know ye can be trusted. I've heard that it's not safe tae trust yuir

kind," the Wyvern clan's leader persisted.

Puck sighed thinking, ~This isn't working out very well.~

"Um, what if Puck made it so ye could sense magic?" Glen suggested.

Looking directly at Puck, Jane asked, "Can ye even do that?"

"Of course I can, that's a great idea!" Puck announced confidently.

"An' what would such a gift cost me or my clan. Everyone knows tha' gifts from th'

fae come at a high price," the clan leader objected.

"You asked for a sign of trust, so here's the deal. I'll grant you the ability to

sense magic and in exchange, you'll let me secretly teach my son magic. You'll also

let the four of us and our kids remain members of this clan. Next, our kids will be

taught about their gargoyle heritage along with the other hatchlings as they grow

up, and you will keep my son's magic a secret from everyone. The only people

allowed to know are you, me, Jane, Glen, their son, and Night Rose. No one else,

human, fae, or gargoyle. Not even if they're members of this clan," Puck declared.

"Now why can't th' rest o' th' clan know about this?" the clan leader demanded,

feeling suspicious of the fae's motives.

"It's not that the other members of the clan can't be trusted. I simply don't want

the court sorcerer to find out about my son's magic potential. I hesitate to think

what the Archmage might do to my son if he ever found out about it. That man's

dangerous! Not to mention greedy and power hungry. I don't trust him! Jane, Glen,

and Night Rose all thought it would be wise to share this information with you. Were

they wrong? Besides, magic or no magic, my son is still only a helpless child. He

needs to be protected, and I've been told that gargoyles live to protect" Puck

answered.

The Wyvern clan's leader stroked his beard as he contemplated on what he had just

been told. He thought about it for a few minutes. When the four friends least

expected it, the clan leader finally spoke up, "We do live tae protect. All right,

I'll accept yuir bargain. Not because I think a member o' th' Third Race can be

trusted, but fer th' wee hatchling ye sired. He's one o' the clan's children. He

has been since the lot o' ye joined th' clan an' placed yuir eggs in th' clan's

rookery. That goes fer both lads. Just don't make me regret my decision."

"We won't. We promise," the four friends responded at almost the same time.

"Are you ready?" Puck asked the Wyvern clan's leader.

"Aye, as ready as I'm ever likely tae be I suppose," he responded.

"O.K. Leader, here goes . . ." Puck said, inhaling deeply, "WITH THE CASTING OF

THIS SPELL, SENSE YOU NOW MAGIC'S FORMS AND KNOW THEM WELL!"

"Is that it then?" the clan leader asked.

"Yes Leader, and I think it's about time we returned to the castle," Puck answered,

glancing at the lightening sky. He and the others had no idea this discussion would

last so long.

"Aye, it's been a long night. Let's go home," Leader agreed.

- THE END (for now) -


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

13

Saga: "Brooklyn, Son of a Trickster"

Title: "Growing Up"

E-mail address:

Author: Night Owl

Disclaimer: The characters and places in "Gargoyles" and "Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles" do not belong to me. I just enjoy them. I do not make any money from this. Any original characters not already belonging to someone else, belong to me. I don't mind sharing, but please ask first.

Summery: This is what I think "Gargoyles" would be like if Puck were Brooklyn's biological father. This story will make more sense if you read "Beginnings" first.

Rating: Should be suitable for all readers.

Note: This is my second story. It closes the gap between my first story and the animated series. Also in my version of "Gargoyles," all three races (humans, gargoyles, and Oberon's children) are biologically compatible. No flames please!

"Growing Up"

-958 A.D. the rookery at Castle Wyvern about two months after the eggs hatched-

"How's Daddy's Little Trixter? Ready to learn some magic?" Puck asked his young son.

~Happy. Ready. ~ was the hatchling's telepathic response.

Puck had sensed his son's mind and magic potential while the child was still an egg. So he was pleased with his son's simple yet clear response.

~How 'bout we start with invisibility and teleporting? It'll be Fun!~ Puck suggested.

The red hatchling enthusiastically responded, ~Fun!~ as he reached for his father, (who was floating just above him and his mother).

"Okay Little Trixter, let's go," Puck said.

~Kay. ~ Little Trixter telepathically replied.

As he gently took his son out of Night Rose's arms Puck couldn't help thinking how much their son resembled his mother.

"I know you've been looking forward to teaching our son how to cast faerie spells, but it'll be time tae feed the hatchlings again in about an hour. If ye still want tae keep the wee lad's magic a secret from our clan you'll need to be back before then. I also doubt the lad would appreciate missing his dinner," Night Rose gently advised her mate.

"Oh, all right," Puck reluctantly agreed with a sigh. He was feeling a little disappointed at having to keep the lesson so short.

"Cheer up, my love. At least Jane and I are on rookery duty right now. If it had been another pair of clan mothers watching the hatchlings, you couldn't sneak the wee lad out without causing a panic," Puck's wife pointed out smiling softly.

"You're right Night Rose. We'll be back soon my love!" Puck responded affectionately.

Jane added "Off with ye now, or you'll have tae wait awhile before another opportunity comes up! And be careful."

Puck then teleported promptly out of the rookery with his son cradled tenderly in his arms.

-A wooded area near Castle Wyvern-

"Okay, it doesn't look like anyone else is near enough to notice us Little Trixter. Are you ready to begin?" Puck asked his son.

Little Trixter gave a happy chirp then telepathically answered, ~Ready. ~

~First I'm going to use my magic to instantly transport us to various locations. I need you to pay attention to how that feels and what each place looks like, then it'll be your turn to take us to those places. ~ Puck instructed. As an after thought Puck asked his son if he understood what was being asked of him.

~Think so. ~ Little Trixter answered optimistically.

Father and son then began teleporting to numerous places throughout the surrounding woods. Puck also showed his son how to make himself invisible. When Puck was satisfied with his son's progress he continued the magic lesson by having the hatchling cast the spells he'd just learned on assorted inanimate objects. Over the course of the latest lesson however, Puck lost all track of time. It wasn't until his son started to fuss and refused to do anymore magic that he began to notice that anything was wrong.

"What's the matter Little Trixter? Aren't you having fun learning magic with Daddy?" Puck inquired looking at his son with concern.

With tears in his young eyes, Little Trixter sniffled and answered, ~Hungry! ~

~ Oh, I'm sorry! Your mom told me when we left that it was only an hour before feeding time! Don't cry. I'll get you back to the rookery quick as a blink. All right? ~ Puck replied soothingly.

~Kay. Go home now? ~ Little Trixter demanded hungrily.

"Yes my boy, we'll go right now," Puck told his son with an amused chuckle.

-Back at the rookery-

~Where are they? They should have been back an hour ago. All the other hatchlings have already been fed and settled down for their after dinner nap. I told Puck before he took our son out that he only had an hour before feeding time. Our son's probably very hungry and I don't know how much longer I can keep the head rookery keeper from noticing. ~ Night Rose thought anxiously.

"Hmm, I know what each new hatchling looks like and how many there should be. We're short one, the beaked red male with white hair," the clan's head rookery keeper observed. Then after looking around the one last time, she dismissed all the mothers save Night Rose.

"You know where the missing hatchling is," head rookery keeper stated, looking directly at Night Rose.

"Um, I…" Night Rose began uncomfortably.

~I hope we're not too late. ~ Puck thought privately as he and his son arrived invisibly back at the rookery.

Before Night Rose could continue, the head rookery keeper suddenly started to sniff the air. Something was different. On a hunch, the head rookery keeper quickly reached slightly upward and to her side grabbing a hold of something she couldn't see. She could smell and feel that something was there though.

"Show yourself faerie!" The head rookery keeper demanded.

Too startled at being grabbed while invisible to do anything else, Puck complied.

"How did ye know where tae grab, or that Puck's a faerie?" Night Rose asked the older female.

"How do ye know this child of Oberon?" The head rookery keeper countered sternly.

"I…um," Night Rose stammered while nervously looking at her feet.

~Maybe I should cast a forget spell on her. ~ Puck thought privately.

~Hungry! ~ Little Trixter firmly reminded his dad, tugging on the fey's hair to make him pay attention.

Looking at his son apologetically Puck said, "I'm sorry Little Trixter. Here we are arguing when we should be getting you something to eat!"

"We'll have tae see if there's anything in the castle's kitchen the cooks'll let him have. The other hatchlings finished off what we brought into the rookery a little over an hour ago," Night Rose commented.

"Aye, hand the wee lad over. The head cook's a friend of mine," the head rookery keeper stated. Then with a stern glare at Puck and Night Rose she added, "When I get back and the lad's been settled down for his nap, you two will be explaining yourselves. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the couple responded and exchanged looks of deep concern.

-In the castle kitchen, a few moments later-

"Hello there friend! I was nae expecting tae see ye in here just an hour after feeding the new hatchlings. I thought you'd be checking on the older bunch by now," the head cook stated.

Sighing, the head rookery keeper replied, "That's true enough, but this wee one missed dinner with his rookery siblings."

"How did that happen?" the head cook asked.

"Apparently he'd been taken out of the rookery. He was just returned a few minutes ago," the head rookery keeper explained.

"I'll bet one of the first-time parents couldn't resist taking a hatchling out and just lost track of time. Don't look at me like that! Just because gargoyle children belong to the whole clan doesn't make any of you immune to the desire of taking one in your arms and not wanting to put the wee thing down. Besides the lad can't help being adorable. Its part of being a new hatchling," the head cook told her friend.

"You have a good point Sarah. Still, it was a careless thing to do," the head rookery keeper declared with a hint of annoyance.

As soon as the head rookery keeper finished complaining about the red hatchling's situation, he looked up at her with a hurt expression on his young face. Fearing that they had forgotten that he was still hungry he projected to the grown ups ~Daddy good! Eat soon?! ~

"Oh my, isn't he a bit young to be speaking?" Sarah asked her friend in confusion.

"Aye, that he is," she responded, and began to wonder if the faerie she'd discovered in the rookery had cast some sort of spell over the child. As the head rookery keeper pondered upon the red hatchling's strange outburst, she felt him starting to squirm and fuss in her arms. This drew her gaze back to the youngster and looking into the child's soft eyes, realized that she was now the one getting distracted. "I'm sorry little one. You've been trying very hard to wait for your dinner while we've been gabbing," she told the red hatchling regretfully.

"Well… I think we've got some stew and sweet potatoes the lad could have. Yes, I know you don't usually give your hatchlings cooked food. I doubt he'll mind though," Sarah suggested.

-About half an hour later-

The head rookery keeper could hear a pair of voices anxiously whispering as she brought the red hatchling (now full and sleepy) back to the rookery.

"Are you sure? A spell of forgetfulness wouldn't actually hurt her."

"It just wouldn't be right my love. I truly doubt she'd hurt our son for being half fair folk. He is a child of the clan after all."

"True, but she immediately recognized that I'm a member of the third race. She had also grabbed me while I was floating invisibly. I suppose I'm just worried Night Rose. That's all my love."

"I understand Puck, and I'm worried too."

"Well now, that would likely explain this wee one's outburst earlier. Now then, I believe you two have something tae tell me," the head rookery keeper firmly stated.

Puck and Night Rose looked at each other, then at the intimidating figure before them. She did not look pleased. She was a stout female whose hide was blue green in color. Her hair was blue grey with a row of three small, round ridges poking up through it. Her wings were bat like and her ears had a fin like shape to them. That wasn't what really bothered the couple though. What worried them most was that she was the clan leader's mate! If she decided she didn't want a faerie-kin in the rookery, she might persuade the clan's leader to banish them and their son from the clan forever.

Taking a deep breath to help calm her self, Night Rose finally answered by asking, "Do ye want the long or short version?"

"I suppose the short version will do for now, but I expect a full one later," the head rookery keeper replied. She was still feeling a little irritated that one of her charges had been out of the rookery when he shouldn't have been.

Although they were hesitant at first, Puck and Night Rose soon gave the blue green female a brief explanation of their relationship to each other and to the red hatchling. They also told her how they wanted their son to be taught the gargoyle way and learn to use the magic he inherited from Puck. The couple then let the head rookery keeper know that her mate had been informed of these things the next night after the eggs had hatched. A short summery of that discussion and its results followed.

"Hmm… that's an interesting story you've got there. My friend Sarah suggested it was only a minor matter where a first-time parent was too busy enjoying holding the wee lad to notice it was past his feeding time. I can't say I like the idea of a faerie or a halfling faerie being around." the head rookery keeper said. She paused seeing the disappointed looks on the couple's faces. Then the blue green female added, "Still it's not the lad's fault he's half fair folk, so I'll consult my mate on the matter. In the mean time, ALL the hatchlings had better be present at their meal times from now on. No excuses!"

Night Rose and Puck nodded their heads and softly agreed to the head rookery keeper's terms. They hoped she would allow them and their son to stay. The young couple was relived the next night to find out that the leader's mate had come to the conclusion that their son was still a child of the clan magic or no magic and needed the guidance and protection of his gargoyle elders.

-968 A.D.-

The gargoyle leader looked over his assembled charges with a tolerant, knowing smile. The hatchlings were eager for the opportunity to hunt like their elders. The warriors who had been chosen to supervise were less than eager to watch as their younger siblings noisily ran about trying to catch their prey. With a loud clap to focus the gargoyles' attention, the clan leader announced, "All right now lads and lasses, I know you young ones have been looking forward to this hunt since ye first awoke this evening. You'll be going in small groups to different areas near the castle. If ye have any trouble while you're hunting just give your elder siblings a shout. There will be two in each party." Not missing a beat he added, "Being chosen to oversee our clan's children as they develop their hunting and tracking skills is an honor, and not just some chore. Don't forget as you guide our youngsters that everyone makes mistakes. It's part of learning. I certainly made enough of them when I was a hatchling."

Little Trixter was surprised to hear this. He looked up at the older gargoyle and with wide eyed wonder asked his leader, "You were a hatchling?" Some of his elder brothers and sisters had a difficult time hiding their amusement at such a question. His rookery siblings on the other hand, were as surprised as he was. They didn't see what their elders found so funny about a perfectly good question.

The brown skinned leader smiled and answered the red hatchling with a twinkle in his eyes, "Aye lad, even I had to learn from my elders how to be a hunter and warrior." He then addressed the entire group saying, "You'll all be divided into groups of five or six hatchlings with two warriors tae supervise. Each party will hunt in a slightly different part of our protectorate not too far from the castle."

"Why?" asked an olive-green web-winged hatchling who was standing between two of his favorite rookery brothers. The brother on his right he knew was really half third race, though most of the clan had no idea such a hybrid existed. The brother on his left was bald, a little bit heavyset, had fin shaped ears, bat style wings, and blue-green hide.

"There are quite a few reasons to do this. First, small hunting parties are less noticeable to their prey. Second, you'll need to have enough energy left to come home. Don't forget our clan protects the castle at night and we can no more stop doing that than breathing. Third, I said so and ye need tae follow orders," Leader answered firmly yet kindly. Seemingly as an afterthought he added, "I also want everyone tae be back around midnight. Good luck!"

-Little Trixter's group, a little over half an hour later-

"How do they expect to catch anything crashing about so noisily?" a blue female gargoyle with red hair wondered aloud.

"They are still young, my sister. In time, they will learn to be great hunters," her tall lavender rookery brother replied good-naturedly as he watched their younger clan siblings enthusiastically chasing their prey.

Little Trixter spotted a rabbit jumping out of a small bush that one of his rookery brothers had just chased a squirrel into. He immediately began to pursue the startled rabbit. It was very fast and kept changing directions, so the red hatchling dropped to all fours to run faster. The young hybrid thought that after showing his elders something he'd caught himself, it would be very satisfying to eat it. He hoped that he could catch the rabbit soon. Seeing the rabbit duck into a set of large bushes, Little Trixter reached into them and made a grab for it. He felt his talons close around what he thought was his rabbit and started to pull it toward him. He was wrong!

An immense wild boar had been resting comfortably under a group of huge bushes. Suddenly, it felt pain as sharp talons dug into its snout and pulled. The bulky creature was now wide awake. It let out an enormous squealing bellow of hurt and anger. Then it charged!

Little Trixter heard a loud, unfamiliar sound come from the bushes he'd been reaching into. With a startled squawk he let go of whatever he had grabbed and began hastily backing away. The thing he saw charge out of the bushes barely missed him by a couple of inches. It was enormous, at least as big as a fully grown watch beast! The massive animal looked about angrily for a moment or two before focusing on the red hatchling. Seeing this, Little Trixter turned and ran on all fours as fast as he could go. The boar swiftly followed the youngster in hot pursuit. It was rapidly gaining on the youth. A short distance ahead Little Trixter could see a big tree. If he could just get to it fast enough he might get away from that thing. Looking back, he saw that the huge creature was almost on top of him. He also couldn't see either of the two warriors or any of his rookery siblings from the group he'd been assigned to. That meant he was on his own! The young hybrid doubted he'd be able to run any faster and the tree was still several yards away. Feeling desperate, Little Trixter used his magic to teleport to the base of the tree. Upon reaching the tree he rapidly climbed up the trunk stopping near the top. From the treetop the red hatchling felt a jarring sensation. It didn't take long for him to realize the boar was attacking the tree. He didn't want to be eaten. Not knowing what else to do, he began to chirp loudly with distress and hoped his elders would hear him.

"Have you seen the red hatchling recently sister? I fear something terrible may have happened to him," a tall lavender warrior confided to his red-haired, blue-skinned rookery sister.

"No brother. Perhaps he tiered from chasing his prey and stopped to rest a moment. He's sure to turn up sooner or later. Besides, Leader would never send hatchlings here if he thought this were a dangerous part of our territory," she replied.

"I suppose …" he began. Then thinking he heard something, the lavender gargoyle cocked his head to listen better. He wasn't mistaken. It was there, a repetitious thud accompanied by a chirping sound. The latter, he realized with a sinking feeling, was a hatchling's distress chirp. "Watch the others!" he ordered his rookery sister urgently as he dropped to all fours and ran quickly to investigate. The large male was not reassured by what he found. He could see a huge boar repetitively attacking the base of a big tree, and close to the top of it was the missing hatchling he'd been worrying about earlier. Briefly assessing the situation, the lavender warrior climbed a nearby tree and launched himself into the air. He then swooped silently down on the boar, taking it by surprise. He sunk his talons deeply into the animal knowing that he needed to tire the creature before it could be successfully killed. It struggled violently to shake the gargoyle off. This was more than an annoyance, it was a matter of life or death and both combatants knew it! Eventually the boar lost the contest of endurance. The lavender warrior took full advantage of the respite. He shifted his position slightly and with just a little bit of difficulty slew the wild boar. Now all he had to do was let the hatchling know it was safe for him to come down now and that they had a great deal of meat to take back to their clan.

"You may come down now young brother," the lavender warrior called up to the red hatchling.

"No! It's going tae EAT me!" Little Trixter insisted and tightened his grip on the tree.

"My friend, I promise you that the boar has been slain and can not harm you. I killed it myself. Do not fear young one. If you come down now, I promise you may have your pick of meat from the boar's carcass before anyone else in our clan," the older male offered. He hoped he sounded reassuring enough. He wasn't used to dealing with hatchlings much and this one had just been through a very frightening experience for one so young.

"Promise it won't get me?" Little Trixter asked.

"You have my word, it shall not harm you. Now, please come down my brother," the lavender warrior requested gently.

"Okay," Little Trixter agreed in a soft voice. He then jumped out of the tree and instinctively spread out his wings to slow his descent.

-Castle Wyvern a short while later-

"What portion of the boar would you like to take your share of the meat from? Go ahead and choose lad. It won't bite," the tall lavender warrior said as he gently nudged the red hatchling toward the slain beast.

Little Trixter felt a large hand grip his shoulder reassuringly as he hesitantly approached the unmoving animal. Looking back he saw his lavender elder smiling encouragingly at him. Taking heart from this, he smiled up at his elder clan brother and continued forward feeling a little more confident. Then he heard a voice call out, "Wait!"

"Is there a problem?" the lavender gargoyle asked.

"No. It's not so much a problem as a proposition brother," the voice answered.

"Oh, and what might that be?" the tall lavender warrior inquired. Turning to face the speaker he quickly realized that the voice belonged to his dark brown rookery brother who had blue-black hair and wings that were divided in an almost moth like manner.

"I would like make a trade. I have a pair of foxes which I caught earlier this evening. If you allow me to select a choice cut of meat from the boar you caught before anyone else, I will give you these foxes," the dark brown warrior elaborated.

"My apologies friend, but I have already promised our young red brother here that he could make his selection first," the lavender warrior stated solemnly.

"So? He's only a hatchling. I, on the other hand, am a skilled warrior and hunter. Surely you can see that I am far superior to that mere child," the dark brown male argued.

"Our younger brother's skills are not at issue. I have made a promise and I intend to keep it," the tall lavender male responded firmly.

Little Trixter looked back and forth between his two elders, uncertain of what he should do. He soon heard a voice coming from behind his elder clan brothers. "What's all this noise about?" the voice demanded. It was Leader's voice! Before anyone could stop him, Little Trixter ran up to the clan leader and quickly told the older gargoyle what his two elder brothers were arguing about. He also informed the leader that the lavender warrior had saved him from the very animal being argued over and how he'd been talked into coming down from the tree he'd fled to.

"Well lad, it seems that ye had quite an adventure tonight," Leader commented to the young hybrid.

"Yep, but what do I do now Leader?" the youth inquired.

Before the older gargoyle could form a response, the lavender warrior spoke up, "My rookery brother has not changed my mind. I shall keep my word and you will choose which portions of the boar you wish to take your share of the meat from. I would not have this large catch if you had not found it, so enjoy your meal my young friend."

"Okay, and thanks for saving me elder," Little Trixter replied and hugged his kind elder. Then he picked what meat he wanted from the beast and found a quiet place to eat it.

-972 A.D. a small clearing in the woods near Castle Wyvern-

"Why do we have to keep this secret even from our clan? Leader says that 'Without trust there can be no clan,' besides I want to show my brothers and sisters some of the things you've been teaching me," Little Trixter complained.

Puck let out a somewhat exasperated sigh. He briefly shook his head at his son's comment then said, "Little Trixter if a wizard or sorcerer ever found out that you're half faerie your life would be in great danger."

"Why?" Little Trixter persisted.

Puck took in a deep breath and answered, "The magic you inherited from me can only be used directly by Avalon's children and our kin. You're young, inexperienced, and impressionable. Most mages wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of that. They would use you to increase their own power. Many people, especially mortals, tend to fear what they don't understand. Unfortunately, that includes some of your brothers and sisters."

"But we're a clan. The others wouldn't…"

"Maybe not, however you still need to be careful my boy. You aren't immortal."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Does that ever bother you?"

"Sometimes, but I try not to think about it too much. Now on a lighter note let's practice some levitation."

"Okay. When we're done will you tell me and my rookery siblings about some of the things you've seen and heard during your travels?" Little Trixter requested.

"Sure! Anything for my son," Puck replied.

"Thanks Dad!" Little Trixter exclaimed happily as he gave his father an affectionate hug.

-975 A.D. Castle Wyvern-

"David, look over there!"

"Over where Fox my dear?"

"Over there, at those three gargoyles by the stables. They look like they could be younger versions of Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway. Do you think it might be possible?" Fox whispered intently to her new husband.

"Well… Goliath's clan did originally com from late tenth century Scotland. I suppose they must have been children at some point in time," David speculated. He quickly added, "Let's go talk to them. It might be interesting."

"Are you sure that's wise David? We don't know anything about them, and they might not react well to us," Petros cautioned.

"Don't worry Pop, we'll be fine," David insisted.

"Where did I go wrong?" Petros softly muttered to himself as he shook his head in resignation.

As the three humans approached the stables they heard the young blue-green male gargoyle asking the red one, "Why bother? We have wings and our elders finished teaching us to glide just last year."

"So? Humans ride horses all the time. It doesn't look that hard, and I think it would be fun," the red male argued.

"Yah, but you're not a human. You're a gargoyle and the horses probably wouldn't let a gargoyle ride one of them anyway," the olive-green male declared.

"I'll bet I could get one to let me ride it," the red youth stated adamantly.

"I bet you can't," the blue-green youth challenged his friend.

"I could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Hello, are we interrupting anything?" David asked the three quarreling gargoyles. The young trio looked up at the strange human with a combination of surprise and fear. The olive-green web-winged gargoyle recovering before his brothers did asked the unfamiliar human who he was.

"We're merely visiting travelers," David responded vaguely.

"So, what was all that shouting about?" Fox inquired.

The gargoyle that Fox thought looked like a younger version of Broadway shrugged and pointed to the one who reminded her of Brooklyn (but younger) saying, "He wants to try riding a horse. I don't see why though, since we can glide now anyway."

David arched an eyebrow in interest at this. "What would you be willing to trade with me for a ride on one of those horses kid?" he asked the red male.

Little Trixter considered the human's offer. After a brief moment he replied, "I could catch a rabbit, or fox for you, or I could find you some fresh honeycomb."

"Hmm… that could take some time we might not have. We aren't planning to stay here long. Besides, I was hoping for something a bit more valuable," David told the beaked youth.

"Oh, come now David, can't you see how little these young gargoyles have? That boy is offering what he can!" Petros scolded his son. Seeing the disappointed expression on the red gargoyle's face, he told the youth, "I'll take you for a short horseback ride around the castle courtyard if you'd like. I won't make you give me anything for it either."

"Really?" Little Trixter asked.

"Yes, really," Petros answered with a warm smile.

"Thank you!" Little Trixter said, hugging the human enthusiastically.

-A few minutes after the horse ride-

"That was fun! Are you sure you don't want me to catch something for you, or get you some honeycomb? I really liked riding that horse with you," Little Trixter stated happily.

"It's all right, you be a good kid and go play with your friends now. I need to rejoin my friends soon myself," Petros told the young gargoyle.

"Okay, goodbye and thank you," Little Trixter replied.

-976 A.D. near the rookery-

"How much longer will it be before you lay your egg?" Little Trixter asked the human.

"Humans don't lay eggs young one. We bear live children," Princess Elena answered. Softly chuckling, she added, "I'll have the baby soon. If you're very careful, after the wee one's born I may let you hold him or her."

-A week later, about 20 minutes after sunset-

Prince Malcolm was pacing back and forth as he waited for his wife to give birth to their first child. He fervently hoped it wouldn't be their last. Soon (much to his relief) he heard a baby cry and the loud announcement of, "It's a girl!"

-Half an hour later-

Guided by one of the castle servants, Little Trixter approached the chamber where Prince Malcolm's wife and new daughter lay resting together. The young hybrid was nervous and excited. He knew he'd have to be on his best behavior for this. As he and the servant entered the room, they could hear the Prince and Princess talking to someone. Little Trixter quickly recognized the other voice. "Jane!" he exclaimed, running up to hug the human who was a clan elder to him.

"Well now, what brings you here young one?" Jane inquired.

Pointing toward the servant he responded, "That human brought me. He said that Princess Elena wanted to see me. The human didn't say why, only to come. Do you think she laid her egg? Oops… I mean had her baby?"

"Yes lad, she had her baby and I helped deliver the wee lass," Jane said with a smile.

Princess Elena tiredly spoke up from her bed, "Come here youngling, I'd like ye tae meet Princess Katherine."

Little Trixter did as he was told, then asked if could hold the baby.

"I don't know… gargoyle talons are very sharp and hard," Prince Malcolm hedged.

"I'd be extra careful, I promise," Little Trixter pleaded.

The Prince eyed the young gargoyle skeptically for a moment before agreeing to let the youth hold the newborn princess saying, "Very well, so long as you're careful and Jane helps you, you may hold my daughter for a short while." The Prince then handed the young princess over to the red gargoyle.

"She's so soft," Little Trixter whispered in awe.

"Aye and she's very precious," Prince Malcolm agreed.

-984 A.D. shortly after sunset-

"It's time tae tell the rest of our clan," the elderly brown gargoyle advised the lavender warrior who would be taking his place.

The large male responded with a deep rumbling sigh, "I shall do as you say my friend, and gather our brothers and sisters so that the whole clan will know of your decision to step down as Leader."

By midnight the entire clan knew of the change in leadership, and Little Trixter found himself with an odd dilemma. Should he tell the new clan leader about his magic? The Archmage was gone now, but there was still the Magus. The young hybrid looked up to his elder clan brother as a hero and roll model. Even so, the large gargoyle had expressed a strong dislike for magic and a wariness of both mages and the fair folk. Finally, Little Trixter decided he would simply have to observe his new leader for a while and hope that a time to come when he would no longer need to keep his magic a secret.

-994 A.D.-

Little Trixter could hardly believe it! Goliath had sent him, two of his winged rookery brothers, and the watch beast they'd been playing with down to the rookery like hatchlings. ~We weren't really going to hurt those humans, just scare them a little. Besides they started it by calling us 'beasts' and 'monsters,'~ the young faerie-kin thought somewhat rebelliously. As he entered the rookery he looked to his leader one last time saying, "We meant no harm."

-The following night-

As the sun set, four young gargoyle warriors awoke. They hoped that their brothers and sisters wouldn't tease them too much about being sent to the rookery. While approaching the rookery doors they noticed the air seemed to have a thick, hazy quality to it. Hesitantly poking their heads out the door to see if Goliath had returned yet, the friends were shocked by what they saw. "…couldn't be," Little Trixter said in a near whisper. Not long after that he saw his leader gliding toward him and his rookery brothers.

"Were any more down in the rookery?" Goliath asked hopefully.

"None, only us," the largest of the young gargoyles answered sadly.

"All the humans are gone. Taken prisoner most likely," the brown elder, who had lead before Goliath stated.

"Then we will find them! We will save the humans, and we will have our REVENGE!!" Goliath ordered growling with his eyes glowing brightly as he spoke.

-Hakon's camp later that night-

"You fools, she'd still be alive if you hadn't come!" the Magus angrily exclaimed.

"What's he talking about?" the olive-green web-winged gargoyle asked his friends.

Little Trixter just shrugged and gave his rookery brother an 'I don't know either' look.

"They would have ransomed us both! But you invaded their camp, and now…"

"What's all this? Where's the Princess?"

"Dead, and could I but wield a sword I would send you all to join her! But this will have to do instead…" Magus replied angrily. He then cast a magic spell on the gargoyles, trapping them in stone sleep until the castle rises above the clouds.

-1994 A.D. sunset, Manhattan-

One by one the gargoyles awoke from their long enforced slumber. Shortly after waking, Goliath enthusiastically greeted what was left of his clan announcing, "We are awake! We are alive! We're together again."

"Yah… Huh? Oh!"

"What's this?"

"Can't be…"

"Where are we?"

"You are the one called Goliath?" a strange human asked.

"Yes," Goliath replied cautiously.

"Excellent!"

-Later that night-

"A fine mess you made out of that kitchen lads. When I heard that crash I thought I'd…"

"Look, Goliath's talking to that human!"

The four gargoyles quickly decided to join their leader from separate directions. Upon arriving, Little Trixter sniffed the human and asked if she was a new friend. The human muttered that she hoped so. After that, Goliath introduced her to his clan.

The following night Goliath allowed the younger members of his clan to explore the city. Later that same night he also explored the city. Unlike his young charges however, he was being guided by Elisa Maza, the human he'd met the previous night.

-Third night in Manhattan, shortly after sunset-

Little Trixter was feeling worried, Goliath hadn't made it back before sunrise last night. The brown elder, who used to lead the clan, swiftly proceeded to reassure the youth and his brothers. A few moments later the young warrior sighted his leader gliding in and pointed him out to the others.

The younger gargoyles were a little bit surprised when Goliath called their elder 'Hudson.' Shortly after hearing this, Little Trixter suggested that maybe the rest of them should have names too.

"Oh, and what might those be?" their leader inquired.

Thinking for a moment, the red youth replied, "Um… Brooklyn, I'm Brooklyn!"

"Broadway."

"Lexington, do you like it?"

"They're all fine names," Goliath answered. Amused by all the fuss being made over names he supposed that they might as well give their watch beast a name too. Brooklyn responded enthusiastically to this and named the wingless blue gargoyle 'Bronx.'

Shortly after the younger gargoyles had finished naming themselves, Goliath was informed that Mr. Xanatos wanted to see him. When he returned, he wasn't alone. He had his 'Angel of the Night' with him. Brooklyn and the others were surprised and delighted to see her. Like Goliath, they thought she'd been shattered. She soon convinced Goliath and the rest of the clan to help Xanatos retrieve the disks he claimed had been stolen from him.

After being briefed by Xanatos, Goliath divided his clan into three groups, each going after a different disk. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway are among the first to leave. The trio's group is also the first to return. Next are Hudson and Bronx, followed by Goliath and his love. Shortly after their arrival, Goliath leaves to see his human friend despite his Angel of the Night's objections. Upon returning to the castle, he finds his clan under attack by metal gargoyles. A mighty battle ensues. As the fight nears its end, Goliath learns that his love helped betray the castle and that she too has a name now…Demona. She tries to convince him to help her destroy all humanity for what had been done to their kind. He refuses to make war on an entire world and points out her own hand in the decimation of their clan. Demona declares Goliath her enemy and tries to kill him, only to be thwarted by Elisa.

-Near dawn same night-

Demona was gone and Xanatos had been arrested. Elisa and Hudson did their best to reassure Goliath that he did the right thing. Broadway wondered if there was enough time to eat something before sunrise, surprising Lexington as the larger gargoyle had already eaten a short time ago. Bronx brought Brooklyn a pair of sunglasses that the red gargoyle had dropped during the battle, but they fell apart when he tried to put them on. Just before the sun rose, Elisa suggested that she and Goliath catch a 'Giant's game' some time. The questioning look on his face when he turned toward her repeating "Giants?" was amusing and as the clan turned to stone for the day she wondered if the world was ready for them.

The End

(for now)


End file.
